1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a flexible printed circuit board and problems associated with their manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device that permits a user to access functions such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception almost regardless of time and location. Recent mobile terminals have been developed to perform a communication function and functions such as Internet connection, digital broadcasting reception, document writing, and game playing. Even with the increased functionality provided therein, the more recent mobile terminals have gradually decreased in size and thickness while having an increased function according to a user's request.
An electronic circuit board for mounting many electronic components is installed within the mobile terminal, and such an electronic circuit board transmits and receives an electrical signal to and from a function module such as a display unit or a camera unit of the mobile terminal. As a size of the typical mobile terminal manufactured gradually decreases when compared to older models, an electrical signal including various data can be transmitted and received by connecting an electronic circuit board and a display unit or a camera unit using a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, a FPCB) in order to effectively use internal space thereof.
More recent mobile terminal adapt a display unit or a camera unit of a high specification in addition to the other functionality, and thus a data transfer amount between an electronic circuit board and a display unit or a camera unit increases, and because an operational frequency of data is extended to a relatively high frequency range, radiation performance and electrostatic discharge (ESD) performance of the mobile terminal are seriously deteriorated.
Further, in the FPCB, because only a ground line formed in a pattern form exists, and a path for separately bypassing noise and ESD surge having an influence on radiation performance is not provided, a shielding effect of the FPCB for shielding noise and ESD surge is also seriously deteriorated. Particularly, because an ESD surge has an immediate impact on the ground formed in the electronic circuit board, there is a high possibility that peripheral electronic components may be damaged from the ESD.
Therefore, a mobile terminal having a FPCB that can improve radiation performance and ESD performance of the mobile terminal by extending the ground of the FPCB is desirous.